The present invention relates to a headphone device. In particular, the present invention relates to a headphone device that includes a housing and an earpad fitted to the housing.
In the following, an example of a conventional headphone device will be described referring to FIG. 1 and FIG. 2.
The headphone device a includes a pair of headphone bodies b,b and a headband c.
The headphone body b has a housing d in which a speaker unit (not shown in the figure) is disposed and a pliable earpad e fitted to the inner surface of the housing d.
The housing d is formed of an outer shell f having an approximate dome shape and a fitting portion g arranged on the peripheral edge of the opening of the outer shell f. A fitting groove h is formed extending circumferentially between the outer shell f and the fitting portion g.
The earpad e includes an approximate circular ring-shaped cushion i internally wrapped up in a facing j. The facing j is comprised of a cylindrical ring-shaped wrapping portion k that wraps up the cushion i and a fitted portion 1 that protrudes inward from the outer periphery of the internal wrapping portion k. The earpads e are fitted onto the housings d by inserting both of the fitted portions 1, 1 into the fitting grooves h, h so as to cover the fitting portions g, g (see FIG. 2).
The headband c is curved upward forming a convex shape and has flexibility and elasticity. The headband c is provided as a spring member whose both ends are urged to approach each other. On both ends of the headband c hangers m, m are supported so that they can freely slide. These hangers m, m support the headphone bodies b, b allowing them to freely rotate on each on their ends.
An auxiliary band n is provided between the hangers m, m.
The headphone device a is worn on the head o in such a manner that the earpads e, e of the headphone bodies b, b cover the ears p, p of the head o (see FIG. 1). On this occasion a fixed side pressure is transferred to the head o through the headphone bodies b, b by means of the elasticity of the headband c. In addition, the auxiliary band n is worn in such a state that it is in contact with the head o from above (see FIG. 1).
Meanwhile, because the headphone device is worn with the earpad of the headphone main body being in direct contact with the human body, it is preferable to keep the earpad clean when taking hygiene into consideration. The number of users who have such concern about hygiene has increased more and more in recent years.
In this type of conventional headphone device a, however, although the earpads e, e can be removed from the housings d, d, because the cushions i, i are wrapped with the facing j, j, the facings j, j cannot be removed from the cushions i, i.
Consequently, washing the facing j along with the cushion i is considered in order to keep clean the earpad e that is in direct contact with the ear of the person. However, the cushion i is normally formed of a urethane material with poor resistance to water. For this reason, unfavorable conditions occur when washing the facing j along with the cushion i. In reality, the only method available is to remove any dirt on the surface to wipe off the facing j using a rag and when taking hygiene into consideration, this never provides satisfactory cleaning.
Thereupon, the present invention aims to overcome the above-mentioned problems by providing a headphone device in which the earpad can be kept clean to improve hygiene.